Discontent
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Discontent: A restless desire or craving for something one does not have. Miley is at her breaking point. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No Infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**Discontent

Soft giggles could be heard outside her room, and Miley was more than a little ticked off. She'd been having a rather awful day and just wanted to shut it all out in the privacy of her room relaxing with her best friend but she couldn't. Why? Because Oliver was here again. Actually, he's spent more time here in their dorm room since the semester started than both she and Lilly had combined. Sighing, Miley gave a two knock warning before opening the door.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said from underneath Oliver. He was laying half on top of her pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"Hey." Miley responded, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she threw down her bag and collapsed on her bed. This wasn't what she had in mind when she quit the movie and left Paris. Sure, Lilly's dream had always been to go to college, and Miley's had always been to also, but she'd always had two dreams and when it came down to it, she knew that at this point in her life she wanted to be normal and experience life as any other teenager would. She just didn't realize that she'd also get almost daily doses of Oliver as well.

"Mm, Ollie" Lilly moaned. Miley slammed her eyes shut as she pulled her pillow out from under her, rolled on her side and covered her head. The pillow did little to drown out the smacking of their lips, and every kiss Oliver planted on Lilly sent a wave of angry jealousy throughout the brunette.

Their breathing was increasing, and Miley silently wondered if they would actually have sex with her right there in the room. That would be wrong on so many levels. Lilly's sharp intake of breath was enough to push Miley to her breaking point.

"Alright, that's it – I can't take it anymore!" Miley screamed as she quickly got to her feet and glared at the couple on the other bed. Oliver quickly jumped off Lilly but wasn't quick enough to remove his hand from underneath Lilly's shirt, causing Lilly to blush profusely.

"This is not what I expected when I came back from France; Oliver you need to leave. Now."

"Miley!" Lilly screamed.

"No, don't 'Miley' me, Lilly. He doesn't even go to school here! I had a bad day and I'm tired and cranky and not in the mood for your boyfriend."

"I'm your friend too Miley" Oliver said. Miley glared at him.

"You can't kick him out, I live here too; what's the matter Miley?" Lilly asked.

Miley sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Oliver may be my friend and your boyfriend, but you live with me, not him and he's here more that you and I are. This is our room, and he's invading my space and I can't take it anymore." Miley sat down on her bed facing the two of them who were standing awkwardly.

"I can't take seeing you all over each other all the time." Miley said, staring them down.

"It's not all the time-"Oliver started to say but quickly stopped when Miley shot him a look. "Why does it bother you?"

"You really want to know why?" Miley questioned and Lilly eagerly nodded while Oliver stayed quiet. Swallowing hard, Miley stood and took three steps until she was in front of Lilly. Lilly's eyes widened at the sudden movement, and before she could ask what was happening, Miley's lips crashed against her own hard and fast.

Miley cradled Lilly's head, holding her in place while Lilly's initial shock wore off. When Lilly felt Miley's tongue brush against her own, she came to her senses and pushed Miley's shoulders. Miley broke the kiss, leaning up to place a kiss to Lilly's forehead before staring into her eyes.

"I love you, ok? And every time I see him touch you my heart shatters and I just can't take it anymore. I fucking love you so much it hurts." Miley's voice was low and hoarse, trying to contain her emotions.

Oliver was slack jawed while Lilly just stared at Miley, taking in what just happened.

"Oliver, you need to leave; Miley and I need to have a conversation."

"No! Lilly I'm not-"

"Just go, ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lilly said.

Oliver looked between the two girls and sighed angrily. "Fine, whatever." He said as he walked to the door and slammed it behind him.

Miley stared at Lilly, whose eyes were watching as the door shut before turning and fixing her with a heated stare.

"What the _hell_, Miley?"

* * *

**I don't know where this came from. Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its character belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

* * *

**Discontent Chapter Two**

"What the _hell_, Miley?"

It took Miley less than a second of staring into the blondes eyes to see that she was furious. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair as she moved to sit at her desk.

"Why did you just kiss me like that?" Lilly hadn't moved an inch and was nervously bouncing on her heels.

"I'm sorry Lilly; I had a full body spasm."

Lilly chuckled bitterly. "Are you seriously gonna sit there and crack jokes? Really?"

"What do you want me to say?" Miley asked, not making eye contact.

"The truth!"

Miley cringed; it killed her when Lilly was hurt or angry and she knew that what she really wanted to say would do nothing to deter the blonde. Boldly, she met Lilly's eyes and decided not to hold back. "I'm in love with you and I guess now you know."

Lilly's eyes widened and she swallowed hard as she went to sit on her bed. "How? Why? How long?"

"I don't know why and I can't pinpoint a specific time when it changed; I just know that I love you and that I probably always have. I never intended to tell you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way and I was afraid of what your reaction would be."

Lilly stayed quiet for a few moments processing what was said. "It doesn't make sense." She said quietly.

"What doesn't make sense?" Miley questioned.

"You're my best friend; we're best friends… how come I never picked up on it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded. "Can you honestly say that you never once questioned our friendship? Never wondered why I've done the things that I have? Have you ever felt anything for me, even a smidgen of something more than friendship throughout the years?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked quietly.

Miley got up and went to stand in front of Lilly, pulling her to her feet. "Everything I've ever done has been for you. I let you in on the Hannah secret; I opened up my heart and my home to you and I gave up my anonymity to be with you so we could go to college together. I left Paris for you because I couldn't stand the thought of living one second without you. Don't you see, Lilly?"

Miley's eyes were on the verge of tears and as Lilly searched them she could see all of her pent up anguish. "I just thought it was because… we're friends."

"We've never been friends Lilly." Miley said as she stared into the blonds eyes. Lilly's eyes widened in confusion. "We hold hands and cuddle all the time, we share a bed and spoon each other in our sleep, we finish each other's sentences and I'm the first person you run to when you've got great news or just need to talk like I do with you. You were going to give up college and get on a plane to Paris with me. We've always treaded the line between being friends and lovers. Hell, Lilly we are lovers without the intimacy. "

"You were right about love Lilly; it doesn't make sense because if it did maybe we would know how to handle it better."

Lilly was shaking as Miley cupped her face. Miley carefully leaned in and kiss Lilly softly. "Can't you feel that, Lil?"

Lilly sucked in a breath of air. "No, Miley – I don't. I love Oliver. I just… this is so much to take in…"

Miley's lip quivered as she released Lilly and her barely contained tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "Right, uh, it's a lot to take in so uh… I'm going home for a few days. I can't be here right now."

Miley was across the room grabbing her purse and keys before Lilly could protest. "Wait! What about your classes?" she asked.

"I'm Miley Stewart; I can miss a few classes."

Lilly watched in a stunned silence as the door to their tiny room slammed for the second time in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**Discontent Chapter Three:

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining as Miley sat at a little table outside the school café. After a three day break from everything, she realized that she really couldn't afford to miss too many classes so here she sat, procrastinating the inevitable; returning to her room and seeing Lilly.

They had not verbally spoken so much as a word since everything happened; the only contact they'd had in the last three days were a few text messages, mostly Lilly asking if Miley got home ok and Miley responding that she had. Truthfully, Miley didn't know what to do or what to say to Lilly.

To say this was a sticky situation would be an understatement. How do you face your best friend when you dropped the biggest bombshell of your life and of your friendship? Miley was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she failed to notice the chair across from her slide out and a body sit in it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit."

Miley blinked rapidly and focused all her attention towards the voice that startled her, seeing the last person she thought she would.

"Thanks, Amber you really know how to state the obvious. What do you want?"

Amber winced at the cool tone of Miley's voice. Before she could respond, Amber followed Miley's eyes; they were glued to the figure of her blonde haired best friend who was walking across campus with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She had a feeling she sensed what was wrong. "You're fighting with Lilly aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Miley asked exasperated. How was it that the one person who made her life miserable in high school could read her so easily?

"It's written all over your face. The only time you're sad or miserable is when you fight with Lilly or something happens."

Miley sighed, sipped her coffee and nodded her head.

"So what happened?" Amber asked.

"Why would I tell you? I thought you hated me." Miley said.

"I guess I deserve some hostility and you not trusting me, but I'm being truthful when I say that I never hated you. Or Lilly. Or anyone, really. I was a bitch because for years I was teased and it made me hard. For so long I thought that being the bitch would prevent people from hurting me and in reality I never let anyone in. I'm smart, and no one knows that about me. I'm trying to be a better person; I'm trying to start over. So I'm sorry for any hell that I put you through."

"And this has nothing to do with me being Hannah Montana?"

"No."

"You'll understand when I say that it's very hard for me to believe you, right?"

"Yeah, ok." Amber sighed and got up. "Look Miley, if you need a friend you know where to find me, ok?" Amber was about to turn away when Miley stopped her.

"Wait." Amber sat down again. "I'm not usually so bitchy; I've just been going through a lot since I took the wig off and now…"

"You're in love with Lilly, aren't you?"

Amber's statement threw Miley completely, her reaction silently confirming that it was true. Not being able to say anything else, Miley only nodded.

I'm going to go out on a limb and say she found out and now things are weird?"

"How the hell can you read me so easily?" Miley asked. "Is it really that obvious?"

Amber smiled. "To anyone who isn't blind or deaf, yes. It's the way you look at her."

Miley took a long sip of her coffee. "If it's really that obvious, then how come the one person who matters the most to me had no clue?"

"Because we don't always see what's right in front of us. You're a perfect example of that."

"Me?" Miley questioned.

"You're Hannah Montana, I had classes with you every day for seven years and even met you as Hannah a few times and I had no idea. But now that I know, I can't believe how I didn't see it before." Amber checked her watch. "Ah, I've got class in a few so I've got to go." She got up and pushed in her chair. "I meant what I said about being a friend Miley, if you need to talk…"

"Thank you Amber. Look, if this ends up on Access Hollywood don't doubt that I'll sue you eight ways from Sunday. I'm sorry, I have to protect myself, but thank you, I really mean it."

Amber nodded. "There's a party tomorrow night over at the fraternity. Why don't you come? It will be good; you can bring Lilly if you want. Come by my room at 8 and we'll leave."

Miley smiled. "You know, a party sounds nice…"

* * *

**...Review? :)**


End file.
